


sure, cas

by currentlycrying



Series: supernatural short crossovers [2]
Category: Brady Bunch, Supernatural
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, dont hate me, sure jan, the brady bunch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:03:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/currentlycrying/pseuds/currentlycrying
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, I’m watching my figure for my new boyfriend.” Castiel said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	sure, cas

**Author's Note:**

> who wants to beta all of these??? ?? ? please.

“do you think Adam will want to come down for breakfast?” Lucifer asked excitedly.  
“I don’t know, he seemed locked up at the moment, must think Michael’s coming over for dinner.” Anna commented.  
“Castiel, why aren’t you eating your pancakes, is the syrup getting in your wings again?” Gabriel asked.  
“No, I’m watching my figure for my new boyfriend.” Castiel said.  
“New boyfriend, that’s news.” Lucifer said with a devilish smile.  
“Oh, what’s his name?” Balthazar asked.  
“His name is… Dean.” Castiel stuttered.  
“Dean what?” Balthazar said putting down his taking off his cardigan.  
“Dean Cardiagan.”  
“Oh, what a nice name. Is he European?” Anna asked pouring sugar into her coffee.  
“No, I meant, Windbreaker. Dean Windbreaker.” Castiel said as Balthazar began to put on the large jacket.  
“That’s odd, Cas, I’ve never heard of a Dean Windbreaker in our sküle.”  
“That’s because he’s a transfer student, he came in the last week of school. He’s really hot and thinks I’m super cool.”  
“Sure, Cas.” Balthazar said as Castiel shot him a face.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudous, i love to talk to you guys and give me any show or scenes you like!!


End file.
